


Come Back

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime





	Come Back

His smile could light up the room. She had noticed it when they first brought him to the base. She was told to work on him. To check his vitals. See how much medical attention he needed before he would be considered “fighting shape” again. She spent days working on him, ensuring his safety from the prying eyes and whispering that she heard when she left the med bay.

_“Is that one of the prisoners?”_

_“Why are they paying so much attention to him?”_

_“I didn’t think we took hostages?”_

Each was more misinformed than the last. As she worked on him, checking his implants, she was handed his file, coming from Locus himself. She had been suspicious of him, but he provided her with needed information, like now. She had everything she needed and soon she would have more. He just needed to wake up.

 

\---

 

She’s there when he first wakes up, delighted that she hadn’t been doing anything mundane, like sleeping or eating. She claps in happiness, wanting to see if she was able to patch him up properly.

“Everything feeling okay?” she chirped, pleased he was finally awake, “poking around in there wasn’t easy, especially with all of the implants and chips. Still, if you notice anything odd, let me know. I’m Dr. Grey, by the way.”

“I’ll be sure to do that.”

She frowns in her helmet, hoping that their first meeting would have gone more smoothly. Well, their first meeting where he had been conscious. She chirps a few more words with him, displeased at his lack of interest.

 

\---

 

She finds herself with the group after it’s revealed that Locus and Felix are working for the side that neither of them are on. She remembers he called out her name in their initial confusion before the reveal, happy he thought of her. Her introduction to the others had gone less smoothly, from Carolina’s injured leg, to confiscating Grif’s suppressor rifle.

Time passed and in the midst of their planning for their big attack against Locus and Felix. They had to have an ace up their sleeve. She had a plan. A plan so complicated that once she explained it a fourth time, then told Caboose to leave, would be perfect at ensuring that everyone would make it out, or at least that was the hope.

“So if we distract them here, you and Carolina, can run in after Felix and Locus. Make it look like they’re going to win so that they get cocky and think they will get away with this. Tucker, this would be where you would have your helmet cam on the whole time and I’ll be able to get the tower working to broadcast it. We’ll be able to get them, all of them, for what they have done to us here on this planet.” The rest of the group dispersed as Wash looked over the plan again.

“You sure this is going to work?” The helmet in his hands made it so she could see the concern in his eyes.

“Hey, they know I’m a doctor but Locus never got to know the real me. This will work.” She leans up, pulling on the collar of his armor, to pull him down to kiss his cheek. “For luck.” She turns to walk away.

“We need more than luck, Doctor. We need this to work.” She turns back around, her hand having not left his armor yet. She kisses him on the lips, short, chaste.

“What was that for?” he asks, touching his lips with his free hand.

“Come back, and you’ll find out.”

 

 


End file.
